Stellar Exploration
by Avyn
Summary: Celestial magic is, well, as immense as the realm itself. learning it completwly would take several lifetimes and then some due to the occasional changes. Her journey would change the path of many that follow her as she brings such lessons down from the Stars themselves to give a beacon to those who may follow.
1. The Journey Begins (06-21 23:58:40)

_Desnas OCs are used. I do not own any of the Fairy Tail story._

 _Celestial magic is, well, immense just like the realm itself. To learn it completely would take several lifetimes and then some due to the occational change. Her journey would change the path of many after her as she brings such lessons down from the stars themselves to give a beacon to those who may follow._

 **Lucys POV**

 _They had all been through hell and back, had each others backs, and fought for one another. Yes they did leave and yes it hurt, but in the end they came back and fought again side by side. So why did the bond they had falter or, more specificly, her bond with them."'_ Her thoughts raged inside her mind as she trudged on through the forest. Limbs of saplings snapped agianst leather clad legs as they carried their upper half swiftly through the dence foliage. The blonde toke note of her surroundings and knew she was close. She would make this time usefull and learn more about how her magic worked in detail. Most didnt know just how heavily her magic weighed and affected her life, everything from battles to dating, yes her magic practicly touched it all. Makarov had granted her the quiet she had now in the form of holding her old team back so she could get started on the long journey.

After walking for a while she picked up the noise of running water and followed it to a waterfall with a cave beside it some ways up a sheer cliff. When loke shoved and worn latter over the edge she started climbing up to the cave. This would be her home for awhile, on some moutain in Fiore by Bosco and Serna. The cave was nice; bigger than her appartment with a small natural pool of water in it along with a small patch of dirt that she could grow stuff in. Yes this was as good as it got for awhile as she reconnected with her magic. Train, studying, and healing will commence...tomorrow cause tonight she was too tired.

A decent nights sleep found her up and moving right into training after a breakfast which Virgo taught her to make stating that the contract is more open to her supplying lucy more things as long as Stache Face saw her making progress. Capricorn popped in declaring the first lesson to be summoning keys with just a thought. At first lucy was a bit peeved she didnt know about this sooner but Capri explained that she did this before when saving loke and they assumed she knew but didnt do it. He started off by telling her to meditate and emerce herself in her own magic, feeling it and letting herself just learn what it felt like and bask in it for a while. She quite enjoyed this exercise and soon learned that she got a similar feeling only a lot more muted when she sat and gazed at the stars many of nights. After she got the hang of that Capricorn instructed her to learn how to feel the bond between her and each of her spirits she was contracted to. He explained to her that knowing what the bond felt like she could feel for it and call the spirit through that Bond instead of chanting out loud.

as the training with Capricorn continued Loki would teach her hand to hand combat and basic defense while Virgo helps with her daily physical exercise to increase strength and stamina. do to her bust size stay focused on increasing her leg strength and after awhile when her bust size shrank some they began working on upper body and building up her back muscles as her bust did not shrink that much. training went on this way for several weeks until she was proficient enough to advance to a more rigorous schedule and a new lesson in what she could do with the full scope of her magic.

While she cannot constantly train due to exhaustion and magic strain; Crux brought her books on various subjects about how Celestial Magic affected a Celestial mages day to day life and the bonds that they formed and kept with family, friends, and, people around them. _"I don't understand",_ she said one night " _why does it seem like my magic affects me more than other mages magic affects them."_ Crux simply told her that other Mages magics affected them quite a bit giving examples such as gray and his stripping habit due to his ice magic and his body adapting to cold causing him to want to strip more and same with Natsu and his fire dragon slaying magic causing him to be more off the cuff, wild, as intense as a fire would be. Lucy took time to think back and examine her old guildmates magic and how they might affect their personalities and influence the choices they make. she learned quickly as with her magic and her contract words of other people and their promises they keep or break affect her bonds with them as much as keeping or breaking her contract with her spirits would affect her bonds with them. Kirk's also informed her this is why some Celestial Mages go dark if they are around too many people with ill intentions.

 **White's Seas Guild POV**

Kaleb sat in his office working out a mage exchange with Fairytail to help give more experience to each of the guild Mages and hopefully better relations between Fior and Bosco. After the whole Eclipse Gate, Bosco and other neighboring countries were a little wary to make negotiations and treaties with Fiore due to their lack of trust in the soon-to-be Queen. Many in White's Seas question whether it would be a good idea to do such a thing with a guild that had such bad luck and with many of its members being so destructive. Kaleb decided to go with Makarovs suggestion and see if he could find Lucy and convince her to come and be with the guild a while to help warm them up to the idea of working with Fairytail. Kaleb also new that Makarov was hoping he could have help with Natsu's destructive tendencies especially after Natsu learned of Lucy going off to train alone.


	2. Questions Abound

**Thank you for all the reviews and the comments. it's nice to hear feedback and I hope to hear more in the future.**

 **Crux POV**

I wasn't sure at first what to start with because there were so many things then Capricorn had suggested that I give her some information on how Celestial Magic effects her life and her interaction with the world around her. It wasn't common knowledge anymore how Celestial Magic really worked and I hope maybe our Miss Lucy can change that.

I felt that maybe I should ask the king if he wished for me to look further into the changes that were slowly occurring for all of Lucy's spirits. as I sat and thought about it I made copies of some of the more valuable books that I had so I could give them to Lucy for her to read.

I never shared with the other spirits or with her but I loved it very much that she was so smart and willing to learn more and study more as it gave us more time to be together then I had previously with other holders of my key. She is patient enough to set through my finding of the information instead of yelling the whole time like the others did. It is very nice not to be rush and pressured so I can find the correct information and not give her any false information or wrong information.

I finally decided that I would definitely ask the king about our changes after I gave Lucy her books. these changes were not bad that I knew but I had never known them to have happened before. maybe I would even sit with her today and help her go over some things that may not be clearly written or if the king allows teach her some celestial runes.

 **Lucy POV**

Living away from many people has its perks especially when it comes to magic training. I know also that I have the better because my spirits help take care of me but I had them promise that they would not make it way too easy on me when it came to the living standards that I had out here. it was becoming very apparent very quickly just how complex my magic was and how very little i knew; I decided then and there that I would find some way or somehow to spread the knowledge that I would gain from my training to other Celestial Mages around the world.

This morning Capricorn would be having me take a closer look at my magic by learning its signature feel and trying to see if I could find how my bond with my spirits was manifested near my magic core. this would also be useful when it came time to really working on how to summon my spirits with just a thought and strengthening our bonds with each other.

As my training began I let everything drop away and turned myself inwards to look at my magic. Most people seem to expect my magic to look gold and bright but as I gazed at it I was rendered speechless, it was not gold, it was not a single light color but it was very much like where my magic came from. At my core swirled a vast Galaxy with an array of colors and many stars dotted throughout and at the very center was a ball of light with beams of light bleeding from it to every constellations that represented the keys I held. Noticing some of the themes were dimmer than others I made note of it to ask Capricorn later. As I begin to examine further I also noticed a missing constellation and a string like beam of light that extended out but did not connect to anything.

as I surfaced from inside myself to the outside world I began to form questions and also take notes of what I learned while I was examining my magic. Capricorn stood nearby and came over after he had saw that I had open my eyes he then proceeded to ask if I had any questions. I told him about the dimmer beams of light along with the unattached beam and the missing constellation. Capricorn informed me that dimmer beams of light were from a weaker bond with the spirit that they were connected to and told me that I would have to magically strengthen those bonds along with strengthening them through time together. after I let that sink in I informed him of the other two things and he told me that they were from Aquarius. the missing constellation was hers and that straight beam of light was what my bond used to be with her. he said he would have to speak with the King because last time the King was summoned the Mage had no magical reach inside where the bond used to be. he informed me of his departure and that Crux would be out shortly after my training with Leo to begin studies deeper into my magic **.**

 **Carpricorn POV**

after arriving back in my world and observing the beginning of Leo and Miss Lucy's training session I took a deep breath and began to shift my way to the Kings Palace hoping it would be a good time to speak with him about what Miss Lucy found. pleasantly surprised to see Crux already there and waiting to speak with him as well I struck up a conversation informing him of our most recent session and inquiring of him as to why he was there. shortly after telling me his reason I told him of mine and we both agreed that these were things the king must be spoken to about, both of us hoping that there would be a pleasant answers and not one of concern as Miss Lucy had already been through so much and did not need any more trouble.

 **Celestial King POV**

proud, it was the only word I could think of to describe this feeling upon learning that Lucy wanted to go so much deeper into her magic. many of her spirits and I new of her potential and couldn't wait to help her get there. it was not surprising when I found Crux and Capricorn needing to speak with me about things that had made themselves known during their respective research and training session.

Crux began by telling me of the subtle shift in the contracted spirits slowly changing appearance and magic then Capricorn informed me of Lucy's leftover magical bond from Aquarius. Cruxs' questions being the easiest to answer I started there; it was simply a matter of Lucy growing in power and her ever slowly deepening bonds with each of her spirits. I explained further that most of the spirits would probably not change too much appearance-wise besides maybe Leo and Aries, possibly some others but that was yet to be seen. Aries and Leos appearances would probably change to that of their Eclipse forms but their personalities would stay the same.

if I was to be honest I knew very little on why a small part of her bond between her and Aquarius would be left over. I requested that Capricorn keep an eye on this through Lucy's meditation and to let me know immediately if anything changed. there was a possibility of a certain reason as to why it was there but I would not say just yet as to raise any hope in that direction when it would be fruitless.

 **Kalebs POV**

I had just shut Lucy's file and and called Vander in to speak with me. once he arrived I told him to go around and listen for any plans from any dark corners that involved using Lucy and her magic for any unsavory means. I decided to start getting ready to find her and see if she would consider coming to White Sea and staying here awhile. reading what she had gone through because of her magic I decided to keep my eyes and ears open spot any trouble and to quell it before it came to light and affected her.


	3. Change must happen

Sorry for taking so long to update this story. i will try to be better

 **Kaleb POV**

It has been a month now, a very long and frustrating month. I was nowhere closer to finding her nor was Vander along with the surprising amount of caution we had to take in asking around and searching for her. Thee sheer amount of people looking for her and her magic type in the darker world was a little alarming. Now I see part of the reason why she was always targeted and had to be rescued, it also became very apparent very quickly that the amount of missions her and her team took gave little time for her actual growth in magic and it was also very surprising that she was a strong as she was with the lack of training.

I picked up my com and rang Sabertooth hoping and then sighing in relief as Yukino picked up.

" _Hello Yukino, I need to speak with you in private",_ I saw her enter what looked to be in office and several runes flashed across the back wall. " _Yukino I wish to ask for a favor",_ when she motioned for me to continue I asked her very bluntly " _I wish to know where Lucy Heartfilia is, I am Kaleb, the master of White Sea and wish to extend an offer to her"_ _"I deeply apologize Kaleb but i do not know where she is as the Spirit king has asked that her location ramain a secret as for her protection. If you come to Fiore please meet with me so I can pass you something to give her if you find her."_ After she had spoken she quickly hung up and I was left contemplating on what to do. I mentally called in Christoff, Emzadi, and Vander into my Office.

 _" How would you guys like to pay Bixy a visit?"_

 **Makarov POV**

I had just about had it with Natsu and the others. I should have payed more mind into some dicipline when Lucy was here and maybe things wouldnt have gotten this bad. Snapping when Natsu said she was too weak to defend herself if nothing happened I dlammed my hand dow in the middle of the guild.

 _" Nastsu, Erza and Gray to my office NOW!!"_ I only hoped what was about to be said was listened to. _" You three have exibited rash and out of control behavior for awhile but now it has gotten worse and frankly I'm tired of it. Lucy left to go train a while ago and has kept in touch so I know she is safe. You all had better shape up or I will be hand picking missions for you three until your behavoir has changed"._ After the grumblings left my office I decided to ring up Kaleb but before i could do that Virgo popped in.

" _Makarov, Yukino will be here shortly as will kaleb. I suggest getting the rune mage to double up and check the office runes as Loke has confidential information to discuss."_ With that she poofed away but not before i could note the change from her usual appearance. With a shrug I summoned Freed.

 **With Lucy**

After a month of training I was stronger than i thought I could have ever been. My bonds between my spirits had deepened and I could feel them there. The growth had changed them as well, in appearance and some more so in personality. They still had a specific look and their personalities were still very simirlar but seemingly less extreme in some places. Their outfits and my stardresses more realistic in ways. No longer were the outfits wierdly revealing and out of place pieces. Also I learned they all had a human and an animal form which took more magic to use but less magic to power attacks as most of the damage these forms would cause would be physical.

My magic had grown and I felt a deeper connection to it. I felt guilty I had not done this earlier but was glad i had done it now. Books had been filled with approved of information to share with any mage found to be wanting to learn more about Celestial Magic although i did not know if i would publish them or not. I had made no huge leap in strength but felt better about being able to defend myself and get myself out of sticky situations. I found it increasly soothing to sleep under the stars at night and have gone weeks sleeping just outside the cave. Now that I had found the abitlity to use my magic outside my body and keys there was a slight change in plans. Crux informed me that i was to travel to Bosco to train with some others and that they would meet me at the boarder. He also said that the concern I had about my keys could be solved there as well so I packed up what little I had and started out hopeing toake good headway before having to stop for rest.

Lesson of course did not stop and it was Crux teaching me about the Celestial language and runes that i could use that filled the majority of the trek to the Boscan boarder. I also thought it a fine idea to brush up on their culture and clothes as to not seem too out of place when i arrived. It was a pleasant surprise to find that their culture was as it was and I began to look forward to getting there. The language barrier would be no problem since i had remembered most pf what i had learned from when I was little.

Thrilled as I may be I still felt that grey, dark feeling in the depths of my emotions and hoped that whatever lay ahead of me would help me move on.

 **Back at Fairy Tail**

Corbra had arrived along Kaleb and had spoken at some length about possibly coming to his guild along with telling Kaleb he would join him in search of Lucy as he had some concerns. The guild hall was still noisy but less so now adays so when they arrived it was bearable somewhat for Cobra who walked straight up to Makarov and told he'd wait by the office. Kaleb and the rest had gooten the attention of many so by the time Yukino showed it was alittle difficult to peal the respective people needed up to the office for the lengthy dissuction that was about to take place. They all barely fit in the office. Loke poofed in and the runes went up.


	4. Information Revealed

**At the guild**

Makarov sighed as everone suffled in and got comfortable, shortly after Leo appeared and the runes went up they all dived into what would be a very enlightening discussion. Leo started

 _"As Makarov knows and what some of you might guess is that Lucy has not felt comfortable here for awhile and that is because of two things; her magic and her team. Celestial magic is very much tied into the mages life, more so than just about every magic excluding dragon slayer magic. Natsu and the rest of her team promised they would be there for her always so her magic bound that promise into the bond that they shared, this also explains why she was so accepting of their behaviors when most others she would not have. As most of you know a promise to a Celestial mage is very important and can effect their magic greatly if too many are broken. That is why lucy never made promises unless it was one she could keep. Well a bound promise work very similar in that the persons promise must be kept until completed or released of said promise. For example if they had gone to lucy and told them of her plan and they all agreed then that would have released them of their promise and it wouldnt have caused damage."_

 _"caused damage?"_ Yukino perked up

 _"Yes the damage it cause was in the form of any trust and the bonds she hheld with them. A broken bound promise hurts her when it breaks because the other person magic has lashed out and hit her core magic, so to keep her safe her magic will not let her ever get that close and trust that much again. Not every promise made to a celestial mage is bound as that is to the mages choosing. lucy, being so sheltered, long for strong bonds and subconsciously bound their promises."_

As Loke let that sink in he took the time to examine the people around him. Cobra sat with a blank face just fiddling with a little black poich in his lap. Yukino and the rest looked shocked but Yukino was alittle more pale. Loke knew he had to get on with the rest so he could get back and then fill lucy in on everything. While Crux may have told alot he wanted to talk over some things with her as well to see where she stood

 _"The main reason why I am her is to inform everyone that she will be heading towards Bosco for training and recovery. While she is well physically her soul is not and The King would like for her to go there for some inner healing. She has done exceptionally well so far and is happy with her progress. Kaleb I will be giving you a letter shortly to give to your academy that sits at the base of Stargazer, it will explain some things when the time comes for them. I must inform you that some future training she will receive will change her significantly and we spirits request that Emzadi be by her side. Also wendys bonds with lucy have not been affected as she made no promise to stay and Natsus kin bond will be muted with her as her madic has put up a wall. I will leave you to the rest of your discussion, Kaleb she will meet you and any others you wish to accompany you by the Uyla boarder."_

With that loke was gone leaving the others to finish buisness and get moving.

 **I apologize for the update being so short but i wanted to put something out so you guys had some context going into the later chapters. Next update should be sooner.**


End file.
